


Rage and Youthful Exuberance

by guardiancastiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiancastiel/pseuds/guardiancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grasps at the reckless sense of abandon and clings to the touch that is being given to him like there is nothing else in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Youthful Exuberance

Noya slurps loudly at his milkshake, the beat of the music blaring from his earphones sparking a restless need for trouble.

Tanaka is walking closely next to him, a confident strut in his step as he eyes other pedestrians on the sidewalk aggressively; all passersby avoid them by five feet or more. 

The night is unusually hot and Noya begins to wonder how long Tanaka will last before he whips off the dark, navy blue hoodie he's sporting and opts to wander around shirtless. 

Another rap song begins to play into Nishinoya's ears, a hard intro clawing at his need to release the frustrations he had pent up during the week. 

Impulsively, he whips out the ear bud from his right ear and elbows Tanaka in the abdomen. The taller boy stops abruptly, his lips pulled into a sharp, curious _o_ shape. 

_What gives_ , the look says. 

A devilish grin is smeared across Noya's face, his hand tightly gripping the perspiring milkshake in his grasp. His large brown eyes shift between his friend and a parked car at the corner of the street. 

One of Tanaka's thin eyebrows juts upward, a nervous twitch pestering the side of his mouth as he follows Noya's line of vision. 

The shorter boy cocks his arm backward, shake in hand. Tanaka looks over both his shoulders to make sure the coast is clear. 

Noya launches the drink forward; a wet _splat_ sounds as it comes in contact with the windshield of the car. 

Both boys hunch forward; their laughter carrying up into the night, only to be quickly stifled by the sound of a car engine starting up. They both look up, the car, windshield covered in a thick white liquid, revs; it's headlights blinding both of them. 

“Hey, you two! You little shits!” An angry voice growls from the driver's side of car. 

“Oh fuck,” Tanaka mutters. 

The car drives forward, hopping the sidewalk and stopping only a foot or two away from the boys. Their arms tangle together, desperately grabbing at each and pushing at each other as they stumble backwards. 

“Let's get the fuck outta here!” Tanaka yells, his hand grabbing at Noya's tank top. 

They both turn to run, cutting into an alleyway a few steps ahead. Behind them they hear the engine of the car shut off and the voices of two men begin to follow them. 

Noya's heart begins to pound; a electric pulse awakening his muscles as he lets the adrenaline surge throughout his body and fuel him forward into the dark alley behind Tanaka. 

The alley is a dead end. Tanaka smacks the brick wall, his chest heaving as the voices at the other end of the alley begin to near. 

Thinking quickly, Noya jabs at his friend, motioning to the metal ladder attached to the side of one of the buildings, leading up to a fire escape. The taller teen gives him a boost as he grips the ladder tight, the muscles in his arms burning as he pulls himself up. 

Noya climbs quickly as Tanaka follows below him, at the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of the two men still approaching, cursing and waving their arms in the air. 

He scoffs and climbs on reaching the roof. He helps Tanaka up before looking back down the side, the angry men vocally debating whether or not to follow the teens. 

“Fucking assholes!” Noya yells down, next to him Tanaka bursts into laughter. 

“Fuck you!” One of the pursuers yells and it's so dark Noya can't tell which one it is. 

The same restlessness from earlier in the night tugs at Noya's heartstrings and when one of the men begins to climb up the fire escape, that nagging itch for a rush intensifies and shallows his breath till his body begins to warm to a satisfying temperature. He feels the sweat prickle under his underarms just as Tanaka's jagged breath next to him knocks him into focus.

“Fuck, bro, how're we gonna get out of this?” 

“Fight 'em!” Tanaka exclaims as his fists shoot up and his eyes glint wildly. 

Noya considers it; a sure way to exercise out his frustrations. 

“Or we could jump!” Tanaka aims his thump over his shoulder. 

The neighboring building is not far jump.

For a person of average height, Noya thinks. He chastises himself quickly. 

“Fuck it,” he whispers under his breath; the voices of the men following them becoming clearer. 

“I'll go first!” And before Noya can contest, his shaven head friend takes off in a running start. The exact moment Tanaka bends to leap, Noya's heart skips a beat. A small instinct screaming at his limbs to reach out for his friend before he falls to his death. 

But the taller boy makes the jump, landing on his feet before dipping down onto the rooftop into a showy roll. 

“Tada!” He yells out in cocky satisfaction, his arms outstretched. 

Noya smiles widely. 

“There you are!” 

He hears behind him; the silhouette of one his pursuer's making his way over the side of the building. 

Noya's heart thumps against his chest, a cold sweat covering his body as he inhales briefly before taking off into a sprint. His legs feel heavy and numb as he wills himself forward, faster and faster, desperately trying to calculate at which exact moment he should jump. 

_Strong_ , he tells himself. _STRONG_.

He leaps forward when he reaches the edge of the building, his eyes focused on Tanaka. A massive sense of dread and excitement filling him, as he feels himself cut through the air of the night. 

Time feels so slow, a stark contrast to erratic emotions raging within him. He wants to drop every feeling weighing him between one building and the next, he wants to land on the other side free from it all. 

He lands in Tanaka's outstretched arms, sending them both stumbling back momentarily before they regain their balance. 

“Fuck this!” Noya hears and he looks over his shoulder to witness their pursuers retreat back toward the side of the building. 

Nishinoya smiles through his disappointment. He's still warm, still buzzing, he can stand to be reckless a little longer. 

Tanaka's breath tickles his forehead as he realizes the taller boy is still holding him.

“Man, I thought you weren't going to make it,” Tanaka admits, a hint of worry in his tone. “From here it looked like one of those guy's almost had a hold of your shirt.”

Noya relaxes against his friend, his ear pressed against Tanaka's chest. He can hear the taller boy's heart thumping, a pulse so fast it almost rivals Noya's. 

For the first time in the night, the shorter teen feels a foreign sense of calm. Had he landed free on the other? 

Tanaka holds him tighter. 

The image of a tall, long haired boy flashes through Noya's mind and a dull ache creeps into his heart. 

“How do we get down from here?” He asks abruptly.

Tanaka pulls away, no sense of ill will. “I think there's a fire escape on this other side.”

Both boys make their way to the opposite side of the building. They make the descent down the fire escape, Noya first. By rotten chance, the final metal ladder of the fire escape suddenly extends downward sending the teens falling into a large dumpster at the bottom of an alley. 

Heaps of trash break their fall. A sharp, burning pain nags at Noya's leg and he hisses as he tries his best to climb out of the dumpster. 

“Hold on, bro,” Tanaka groans, as he awkwardly tries to sift himself out of the trash that's covering him. 

The taller teen climbs out first without trouble, and lends a hand to Noya. Noya uses his friend to pull himself up and welcomes Tanaka's hands on either side of his hips as he slides down the side of the dumpster. 

“Your leg's bleeding,” Tanaka notes. 

Noya looks down at himself; his baggy, gray cargo shorts dirtied by the trash and spots of blood. A large scrape evident down the front of his right shin, a small stream of blood traveling toward his sneaker. 

“I'll be fine,” he shrugs. 

Tanaka is still close to him, hands still lingering on his hips. 

A different heat is beginning to warm Noya; one that doesn't envelope the entirety of his body, but one specific area. 

“My house is close,” Tanaka says, and Noya mulls the invitation. 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

It's late and even though Tanaka has keys to his home, they climb through his bedroom window to avoid questioning. 

“I think I landed on a shitty baby diaper,” Tanaka whispers before he whips his hoodie off. 

Noya sits at the foot of Tanaka's bed, toeing off his shoes carefully; the burn of the large scrape beginning to subside. He darts his eyes toward his friend, trying to inconspicuously glance over his bare torso. 

He's seen Tanaka shirtless countless times, but in the low light of the bedroom Noya finds a different appreciation for what he sees. The lean muscle of his friend's arms, his chest strong yet not broad, his abs rippling downward dipping into a _v_ shape; Noya's thoughts overwhelm him a little as he tries to tear his eyes away. 

Tanaka's jeans are low hanging around his hips, and as he wanders around his room – switching on his fan, shucking off his shoes, scratching the back his head – the sight of him causes Noya to inhale sharply, before biting his bottom lip.

“Dude, let me clean up your leg,” Tanaka says lowly before disappearing into his bathroom. 

Noya feels his cock twitch beneath his shorts, and he's thankful that the material is so thick making his growing erection not so apparent. He feels a small sense of guilt; his erotic thoughts float away briefly and are replaced by the image of an overgrown boy, his hair pulled back into a loose bun. A boy who shrinks away from him, evades his touch with such an overwhelming sense of politeness that it kills him inside a little at a time and leaves him feeling desperate. 

The stem of his frustrations, the beautiful pain that he would suffer through a million times over just to be rejected each and every time. 

Noya barely notices Tanaka return, a small first aid kit in one hand and a bottle of rubbing alcohol in the other. He kneels in front of the smaller teen.

“It's going to burn,” he says, as he opens the kit and pulls out cotton balls, saturating them with alcohol.

Noya extends his injured leg, he's ready for pain. 

Strong, callused hands wrap around his calf; the cold, burning sting of the alcohol jolts him slightly on contact and Tanaka grips him tighter. 

“Sorry, bro,” he whispers. 

_Gentle_ , Noya thinks and he loses himself in the image before him. Tanaka works to clean his leg, dried blood disappearing a little at a time. One hand moves up and down his shin, the other resting at the back – a thumb soothingly rubbing circles against his skin. 

The touching, so easy and normal; so welcome and calming. He wants more of it. 

Noya leans forward, stopping only two inches away from Tanaka's face. He places his hands on his friend's shoulders, they tense immediately underneath him. As their eyes meet, Noya can feel Tanaka scooting closer to him, positioning himself between his legs. 

_Not pulling away_.

There is a small hesitation, before their lips meet – a pause to signal the end of one chapter and the beginning of the other. 

Noya welcomes the transition. 

The kiss is sloppy and slow, with Tanaka's tongue slipping into his mouth in inexperienced excitement. And Noya can smell his friend's cologne, sweat and the sour odor of the trash they had fallen into but it doesn't deter him as he traces the taller teen's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. 

He bites at Tanaka gently, before pulling away to whisper his name. 

“I've never kissed anyone before,” Tanaka admits quietly and it receives him a small peck.

_Neither have I_ , Noya thinks. And his heart pains him again. 

“Yuu,” Tanaka continues. 

Before he can say anything else, Noya covers his mouth with his own.

He falls into the action figuratively, letting the world slip away once again like he had the moment he had leaped through the air hoping to leave everything behind. 

He grasps at the reckless sense of abandon and clings to the touch that is being given to him like there is nothing else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.


End file.
